


Pillow Talk

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda and Andrew plan birthdays and retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Melinda, look.”

Melinda looked up from her laptop to where Andrew was standing with his arms and legs spread out, blue light swirling around him and beams emitting from his face and hands.

“I’m a Time Lord.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and turned back to her screen. “You’re a nerd and so is Simmons. Isn’t it supposed to be gold?”

“Hey, it’s _my_ regeneration.”

Andrew finished undressing and put his pajamas on and crawled into bed next to her. He lifted his arm so that she could lean into his side as she scrolled though house listings.

Andrew frowned. “What are you doing? We haven’t even looked at engagement rings yet.”

“We’ve already done this once. It doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t do rings last time. I want to do rings this time.”

“Okay, we’ll do rings. But the house is the priority.”

Andrew pulled her closer so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder and see the screen better. “Find anything good?”

She squirmed away from him because his chin was digging into the ticklish spot- intentionally, she was sure- and jabbed his side in retribution. Andrew yelped- Melinda would say he squeaked but he’d deny it- and nearly jumped off the bed. He made to jab her back, and grabbed the laptop while she was busy dodging him.

“I’m trying to plan my retirement here,” Melinda grumbled.

Their plan, or their hope, was that Melinda would retire on her fiftieth birthday and, to celebrate both occasions, they’d get married some place no one would find them. Coulson and Daisy would want to throw her a retirement party and her parents would want to throw her a birthday party, so she and Andrew would come back for those and then disappear again for their honeymoon. When they got back there’d probably be a wedding reception waiting for them. Then they’d move into the house they would have bought by then. Melinda would put herself out as a consultant and Andrew would go back to the university. Ideally that’s how the plan would work. At the moment they just wanted to find a house and enjoy a long engagement.

“You have a whole year. This’ll take ten minutes.”

“If we’re getting rings we’re getting nice ones. We’ll need longer than ten minutes.”

“Fine, fine. I just want to look around.”

Melinda left him to it and picked up her novel. It was of the trashy romance variety, which, to be honest, she didn’t hate, but preferred to write rather than read. She mainly read it for inspiration. She liked to go through the classics from her English lit classes and edit them to make them dirty, and then give them to Maria for her birthday. They always made her howl with laughter. Andrew teased her about it until he read one of them. Then he started buying all the classics he knew and asking Melinda to write more.

It had been a while since she felt in good enough spirits for long enough to start doing that again. It had also been a while since she could take thirty or forty minutes before bed to do anything relaxing. Often sleep was the relaxing; the rest was work. But the Secret Warriors team was more or less established and didn’t need her to fill in; Mack directed SHIELD well without her help; and Hydra was, if not dead, in hiding for the foreseeable future. And Andrew finally trusted himself enough to make lame jokes with his superpowers.

“So what do you want for your birthday this year?” Andrew asked. “I don’t think we can manage a house just yet, but maybe a car? Something only old people think is cool?”

“Don’t say old,” Melinda groaned. “We’re not old. We have half our life ahead of us. And if you’re hinting at getting me Lola for my birthday, Coulson would have your head before he let that happen.”

“Nah, I’ll get you your own car; one of those chubby little pale green things.”

Melinda side-eyed him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about but it sounds disgusting.”

“What about blue? The blue ones are cute.”

“I don’t need a car. Think smaller, like a puppy.”

“Hmm. That sounds like something that should come after we move.”

Melinda put her book down and looked up at the ceiling, considering. She could see them with a dog, easily. The big happy slobbery kind that she’d spoil rotten and Andrew would take hundreds of picture of and post them on Facebook. They were definitely a dog couple. But Andrew was right. Now wasn’t the time for that.

“You don’t have to decide right away,” Andrew said.

Melinda looked at him. “I kind of just want to go to my mom’s and eat cake.”

“We can do that,” Andrew assured her, smiling. “We should talk to your mom first but she always invites us over anyway.”

Melinda slid down into the covers and turned off the light.

“Let me know if you think of anything else,” Andrew said.

Melinda yawned. “I will.”

It was quite a while later when they were both half asleep that Melinda said, “ _Oh._ I think I know what car you were _trying_ to describe, and Hunter’s got a birthday coming up too.”

Andrew snorted into his pillow.


End file.
